A conventional bed frame, such as an electric bed frame disclosed in U.S. patent application publication no. 2017/0209321 A1, includes a fixed rack, a movable rack, a thigh rack, a shank rack, an actuator, four supporting boards, and a bracket. The conventional bed frame including the supporting boards is heavy and inconvenient for transportation.